


Quarantimes

by clarako_ (CoNic18)



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoNic18/pseuds/clarako_
Summary: Long overdue, pointless, plotless quarantine smut ;)
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Quarantimes

“On our _one_ day off? Really?” Nic groaned as Conrad explained that he had to attend an online Zoom session for all of the chief residents on the day where they had planned a movie marathon, a bottle of wine, and just each other without the craziness of the hospital during the pandemic.

“I know, believe me, I’d do anything to get out of it. But I already lost my job once, and even though I was out for less than two weeks, there’s no way in hell I could ever do that again,” Conrad replied, brushing his fingers through Nic’s soft golden waves as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. The sheets were tangled around their legs, the t-shirt Nic wore had ridden up in her sleep, the bottoms of her breasts exposed. He just simply couldn’t resist her. _So goddamn perfect_. He was the luckiest bastard on the whole fucking earth for getting to be with her. And she was so fucking lucky to be with him, too. They were perfect for each other. _Soulmates._ The hand that was tangled in her hair slid down her shoulder and around to touch her skin just underneath the swell of her breast, and she pressed her chest forward into his palm.

“How long until you have to go?” she whispered seductively as she tilted her head up to nibble at his earlobe.

“Mm, ten minutes,” he replied, sliding his hand further up underneath her ( _his_ ) t-shirt.

“ _Fucking hell_ , that’s not enough time,” she sighed, pulling herself on top of him and kissing him, _hard_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned into her lips, his hands settling on her hips as she shifted on top of him, the friction having the exact effect they both desired.

“I’m. Gonna. Kill. Logan. Kim,” she punctuated each word with a kiss as she rolled her hips, eliciting a deep groan from the body underneath her.

“Me, too,” he replied, his voice strangled and breathy, “the last thing I want to do today is spend a second away from you.”

“Me, too,” she whispered, kissing him once more before she sat up, her hands fanned out over his chest, “but you have work to do, and we will do _this_ later.”

“Nic, the only thing I want to _do_ right now is you,” he replied, sitting up to meet her lips again.

She so desperately wanted to give in, and so did he, but they pulled apart, looking down at their watches, noting the time—five minutes to seven. Five minutes until he had to go. _Fuck_.

Their eyes met, a silent exchange of _I love you, I want you so fucking bad,_ and _I know you have to go_. Him being away was tough, but him being _in their house_ while she couldn’t _be_ with him made her fucking crazy. If he were at Chastain, then she would be more okay because he wouldn’t physically _be_ there. But he’s home. All fucking day. And she’s home, too. (There’s not much you can go out and do during a global pandemic). And she is going to go absolutely mad.

As he cleaned himself up quickly and changed, she headed downstairs, still only wearing his t-shirt, her hair in a messy knot at the top of her head, and she began making their coffee and some eggs for breakfast. He came down the stairs holding his laptop, signing into the online meeting room and positioning himself at their little dining table. Nic handed him his coffee and eggs, looking down at the laptop and noting that he had his camera and microphone off. She pressed a chaste, yet longing, kiss to his lips. He tasted the coffee she made already on her lips, and he hummed at the swirling desire he had for her between tasting her and the coffee, inhaling her scent, and seeing her casual and still _only_ wearing her ( _his_ ) t-shirt.

“I love you, Nic,” he whispered, his lips still on her skin.

“I love you, too, Conrad,” she replied, her fingers toying with the short hairs at the back of his head as she pressed her forehead to his. “Now get on with this so we can continue what we were doing earlier this morning,” she teased, kissing him once more before stepping away. _Had she lingered even a second longer, she would have been all over him._ It still amazed her that even though they had been together for years, he still had such a profound effect on her. _True fucking love_.

She grabbed her laptop and settled onto the sofa, trying to distract herself with work so she wouldn’t think about the need that was burning through her. _Conrad fucking Hawkins._

It worked for about an hour, both Conrad and Nic working in a comfortable silence together, but then Conrad’s voice pierced through the silence. The deep rumbles of his voice sent a rush of heat through Nic’s body. _She was in trouble_. She shut her laptop and headed for the stairs, mouthing that she needed to take a shower to Conrad as his confused gaze met hers. She rushed up the stairs, pulling her ( _his_ ) t-shirt off, stepping out of her panties, and standing underneath a cold stream of water. She worked to catch her breath, but _even his goddamn voice got her so fucking hot and bothered._ She dried herself off, putting on a pair of leggings and a light grey t-shirt, and tying her hair up in a loose bun, her damp golden hair looking like a cute little cinnamon roll.

She blew out a deep breath, walking back down the stairs and re-claiming her place on the couch. But she still really could not focus. She flicked her gaze towards him, finding him looking right back at her. She had no idea what possessed her right then, but she stood and began walking towards him slowly. She watched him smile and swallow hard, and she mirrored his expression. She peered over his laptop, catching that he was on camera, and she reached over and clicked off his video. He looked back up at her, confused, and she smirked, ducking herself under the table.

“The nice thing about Zoom meetings is that _you don’t have to wear pants,_ and still, nobody would know,” she teased, her hot breath against his thigh under the table. He inhaled deeply and gripped the side of the table as he felt her agile fingers undo his belt and lower his zipper. He fucking lost it when her warm hand found his already half-hard length, coaxing it to grow in her touch.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, pulling his headphones out, thanking whatever fate had brought his meeting to a twenty-minute break right then.

“You on a break?” she asked, her voice breathless.

“Yes,” he replied, “though it wouldn’t matter because _my whole focus is on you now_.”

She moved back out from underneath the table, gazing into his sweet brown eyes as he reached to cup her face in his hands. “Good,” she breathed, “because my whole focus is on you, too. It has been all morning.”

“Fuck, Nic,” he said through his teeth as she straddled him and began rolling her hips against his. “You blow my goddamn mind every second of every day.”

“Your mind isn’t the only thing I’m going to blow,” she whispered to him, her lips pressed just below his earlobe.

“Mm, you’re such a dirty girl,” he growled, his hands sliding up her shirt, finding her nipples and tweaking them, making her moan low and long as her lips consumed his. She rocked her hips into his with more purpose and urgency, the friction beginning to set both of them up for their chase for release.

“You have no idea,” she replied, her voice soft and sexy––a voice she reserves for him alone. And fuck, if he wasn’t already completely rock hard, that certainly put the final nail in the coffin. As if she could read his mind, she slid her body away from his slightly, just enough so she could unbutton his jeans (she swore he was the only person on this earth who wore jeans during quarantine) and pull his boxers down over his ass. He stood tall and ready for her, and she couldn’t help but wrap her fingers around his hot, hard flesh. His eyes closed at the feeling, and because he was trying so hard to not come right then, he didn’t notice that she had slipped back off his lap and onto the floor, her lips just a fraction of an inch away from his tip. He could feel her hot breath on him, and he groaned, opening his eyes to see her looking directly at him. His hands found her hair, fingers untying her updo and tangling in her golden tresses, and he blew out a strangled breath.

She smirked and laid a soft kiss right at his tip. His breath grew heavier as she made her way down his shaft, and after she reached his inner thighs, she dragged her tongue up his full length back to his tip.

“ _GodfuckingdamnitNic_ ,” he groaned, the syllables all clashing together in one breath.

She moaned in response, the vibrations of her voice against his skin stimulating him even further, before parting her lips and taking him into her mouth–– _warm, wet, and perfect_.

He needed a goddamn minute, but Nic wasn’t giving it to him. She moved slowly up and down, her tongue circling his rock-hard member, and when he couldn’t take it anymore, he thrust in time with her movements, fucking her deep in her throat.

He could feel her smirk against his cock, and he thinks he’d never seen anyone so goddamn confident (and rightfully so). She was indeed _blowing_ his fucking mind.

“God, get up here, Nic,” he moaned, tugging at her shoulders to bring her back up to sit on his lap. She was initially confused and so was he (he was getting one of the best blowjobs of his life, after all), but they only had ten minutes and he wanted her to come, too. She smiled softly and kissed him, his salty taste still on her lips. His hands slid under her leggings, peeling them off her ass as she helped him the rest of the way.

“You know you don’t have to––” she began before he interrupted.

“I know I don’t have to, but I really goddamn want to. I love watching, _feeling_ , you come,” he said low and lustful but also lovingly. She nearly cracked, but before she could, his lips and hands and tongue were on her body and she practically forgot where she was because of the pleasure. They were done teasing. Now, they just needed each other. Like goddamn oxygen.

He drew her in closer, her hips smacking against his, and she reached down between them, grabbing his cock and aligning it with her center. Before he could catch his breath, she engulfed him with her warmth, tightness, and utter perfection, and now he _really_ needed a goddamn minute. She did, too, adjusting to his size as she released a heaving breath.

“I love you,” he grunted into her ear, “fuck, Nic, I _fucking_ love you.”

She moaned and whimpered as he continued telling her how much he loved her, and she started circling her hips, finally moving and finally bringing them closer to where they so desperately needed to be. “I love you, too, Conrad. So _goddamn_ much,” she panted. She kissed him hungrily, devouring his mouth with hers, and he thrust up into her as she slammed down onto him. Their breaths, moans, and sounds of skin against skin filled the room, and they were both so close.

But they were out of time. Their twenty minutes were up. Logan Kim’s face popped back up on the screen, and soon the entire group was back.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Conrad sighed as he noticed his screen filling with the faces of the chief residents and admin.

“It’s okay,” she breathed, pressing her lips to his in reassurance as she released his cock from the tight grip her body had on him and slid off his lap. “You take care of your meeting,” she began, pulling her leggings and panties back up, “and I’ll take care of you,” she added, kneeling once more on the floor and scooting underneath the table.

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” he groaned as she had her mouth and her hands on him again. And there she was, sucking him off underneath their dining room table while he was in a goddamn Zoom meeting. He put his headphones back in, only half listening because his mind was fucking gone. Sure meetings with Logan Kim were always torturous, and he couldn’t wait for things to ease up with the pandemic, but maybe quarantine wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
